<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Girls Night (Aside) by KodiakSage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642590">Girls Night (Aside)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KodiakSage/pseuds/KodiakSage'>KodiakSage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Role Models, Sex Talk, Sleepovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:02:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KodiakSage/pseuds/KodiakSage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami hosts a girls' night at her mansion with Korra, Ikki, Jinora, and Kira.  (o/c girlfriend of Bolin's from my other work "Love Like Ours")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bolin (Avatar) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Girls Night (Aside)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a short aside that doesn't fit in with the rest of my longer work but was fun and cute so I wanted to share. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Pajamas, makeovers, sake, and...gossip. It was girls' night, and Korra, Asami, Jinora, Ikki, and Kira were hanging out. Asami's mansion was a wonderful place to do all of those things, seeing as the servants did all the fetching and cleaning up between activities. Currently, they were all piled into Asami's huge four poster in her bedroom, cuddled under various blankets, the lights dim. Jinora and Ikki had thrown themselves into the evening's activities with fervor, oohing and aahing over all of the expensive cosmetics, creams, and things that Asami had piled in her bathroom, trying on ball gowns that were much too big for them, and choosing appallingly bright nail lacquers for every person in attendance, including Asami's long suffering butler, who was trying desperately to keep his mouth from twitching into a smile.</p><p>And the talking...Ikki was known as the motormouth, and for good reason. Kira thought that her ears might still be ringing tomorrow for all the talking. Jinora, while more reserved, had plenty of things to ask Kira and the other girls about boys, and growing up, and even confessed, in a moment of seriousness in an otherwise light-hearted evening, that her cycle had started a few months ago and her father had found out.</p><p>“I thought I was dying when mine started,” Korra said. “In all the things that I'd been taught in preparation for being the Avatar, that was, surprisingly, not one of the things. My mother felt so guilty for not warning me, but I wasn't mad about that. I was just mad that it was happening at all. I marched up to Katara and demanded that she heal me and make it so that I never had to deal with it again—because didn't I have enough to deal with, being the Avatar?”</p><p>“Oh my gosh Korra,” Asami said with a smile. “I can just see the look on Katara's face. Only you would demand something like that!”</p><p>“So did she? Do you not have your cycle anymore?” Ikki asked urgently.</p><p>“No, she didn't. She couldn't, actually. It's a part of life, and a part of being a woman. I had a long talk with her and my mother and...I just tried not to think about it really. It's just something that happens.” Korra shrugged.</p><p>“My mother died when I was young,” Asami said. “It was difficult and I didn't have anyone to talk to. We were taught the basics at school, but I felt very alone. I ended up confiding in one of my teachers, and she helped me get the necessary items. She even wrote a letter to my father explaining things so that I didn't have to. You girls are lucky to have your mother. I bet Pema is very understanding.”</p><p>“She is,” Jinora said. “Mother is the best.”</p><p>“What about you Kira?”</p><p>“Oh. Well, in the Fire Nation where I grew up things were very strict and we didn't' talk about it much. Then I went high school in Republic City with Asami and we were taught generally what to expect, like Asami said, but my cycle started late, I was...probably almost 16. I remember being worried that it would never happen. All the girls I knew had already had theirs, and I hadn't. When I was at home my mother put the necessary supplies in my bathroom each month and I just threw them away because I didn't want her to know that it hadn't started.”</p><p>“Oh my goodness I will die if I have to wait until I'm 16!” Ikki screeched into a pillow and flopped over.</p><p>“It's not fun,” Jinora said. “Be glad you don't have to deal with it yet Ikki!”</p><p>“It's not fun, but it is a part of growing up,” Asami said. “It's okay to look forward to growing up.”</p><p>The talk wandered into more light-hearted topics for a while, until Ikki and Jinora both stretched out and got more quiet and more still, and finally were asleep. Korra took each girl in turn to a sleeping bag on the inflatable mattress that the servants had brought in earlier, then fell backwards onto the bed.</p><p>“I am so tired after that relaxing evening I think I might need another girl's night to recover from this one,” she grumbled.</p><p>“It was very nice of you to do this,” Asami said. She leaned down and planted a kiss on Kora's brow. “Those girls work too hard and are under a lot of pressure what with being the new generation of airbenders.”</p><p>“I know. They're good kids. It's just a lot. I'm not used to it. Was I like that as a kid?”</p><p>“Worse, probably,” Asami said with a smile. “Knowing you.”</p><p>“Well my kids will be perfect and well-behaved.”</p><p>“Oh, we're having kids are we?” Asami asked.</p><p>“I actually haven't decided.”</p><p>“Well I want kids,” Asami said. “I always wanted a sister. I think it would be nice to have two daughters, sister.”</p><p>“Me too,” Kira said with a sigh. “I have three brothers.”</p><p>“And do you want kids?” Korra asked. “Little Earthbenders maybe? With a certain Earthbender we all know?”</p><p>Kira flushed a little bit, but she was pleased at the idea. She had, idly, thought about what it would be like to marry Bolin. Things were going so well with him now, she certainly hoped that they would stay together, get married, have children.</p><p>“I would like that. I think Bolin would be a wonderful father.”</p><p>“He'd make the worst dad jokes you have ever heard,” Korra said.</p><p>“But he would be so loving. He's already so good with Tenzin's kids,” Asami said. “Even though Meelo torments him. He's always good natured about it.” </p><p>“We talked about it, actually,” Kira said. “After we had that...um, accident.”</p><p>“Oh?” Korra rolled onto her stomach and propped her chin up in her hands. “I was meaning to ask you what he's like.”</p><p>“Like...?”</p><p>“In bed. I imagine Bolin to be...sweet. Maybe funny.” <br/><br/>“He is, but more than that. He's very considerate. He was really shy at first, but now...” She trailed off, thinking about how confident he'd gotten in the past few months.</p><p>“And his you know what? Is it huge? They say that Earthbenders--”</p><p>“Korra!” Asami smacked her girlfriend over the head with a pillow. “Why are you so interested in our friend's penis?”</p><p>“Ow!” Korra hissed, but quietly as to not wake up the younger girls. “I'm just curious! I've never seen one and I probably never will—I hope—so I thought I'd ask.”</p><p>Kira laughed quietly. “I've only ever seen the one. Bolin says it's normal sized, not really big or small. But I have nothing to compare it to.”</p><p>“Do you think it's bigger than Mako's?” Korra asked. “Maybe I should have dated him longer then I could have found out.” </p><p>“I dated him too!” Asami said, her face red.</p><p>“Did you see it?” Korra asked, shocked. “I never even thought to ask how far you went with Mako. I just assumed...”</p><p>Asami hid her face in her hands. “We never had sex, if that's what you're thinking,” she muttered to Korra. But Korra's whole attention was laser-focused on the subject now and she wasn't about to let it go. </p><p>“Now you have to tell us,” Korra insisted. “What did you two do?”</p><p>Asami peeked out from between her fingers. “Do you really want to know? You're not going to get jealous and try to like, airbend him up to the moon or something?”</p><p>“No, of course not. I don't get jealous.”</p><p>Kira snorted and Asami laughed, which only made Korra sit up and cross her arms.</p><p>“I don't!'”</p><p>“Korra, you growled at Kira when we were conspiring to get her a date with Bolin at the beach that day. You definitely get jealous.”</p><p>Korra opened her mouth, said nothing, and then snapped it closed. Her blue eyes glowered. “Okay, maybe a little bit.”</p><p>Asami and Kira collapsed into giggles, but Korra didn't give up.</p><p>“You have to tell me. I promise I won't hurt Mako. I mean, I kissed him too. I even let him touch my boobs.”</p><p>“Under the shirt?” Kira asked.<br/><br/>“Yeah,” Korra's face flushed a little bit. “But that's it. We never got his shirt off, or my shirt off, or anything below the waist.”</p><p>“Fine,” Asami relented. “We never got our clothes all the way off, but...I did let him kiss my breasts. And I touched his cock through his pants. That's the furthest we went.”</p><p>“Wow, that was like me and Bolin on our fourth date,” Kira said.</p><p>“Wait, was that the infamous 'I need to change my pants' date?” Korra wondered out loud to Asami.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Kira asked, her brows knitted with worry, her face flushing slightly. “Did he...tell you about it?”</p><p>Asami turned to her gently to explain before Korra could make it into something unpleasant. “He meant to just tell Mako. He didn't know that me and Korra were there. He just shouted happily that he touched boobs. You know how excitable he is.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah.” Kira smiled. “That sounds like Bolin.”</p><p>“And we were making fun of him for it, of course,” Korra added. “So he got all embarrassed and said he had to go change his pants.”</p><p>“And we all assumed it was because of the obvious reason.” Asami said. </p><p>“It was,” Kira admitted. “When we first started experimenting, he didn't have much stamina. I thought that if I looked at him wrong he might have to change his pants.”</p><p>“Horny teenagers,” Korra said, shaking her head with a smile. “What can we do?” She took Asami's hand. “Luckily we're mature adults here, no messes needed.”</p><p>“That's convenient,” Kira said. “And no accidents.”</p><p>“Another perk. There's still time to switch sides. There are plenty of girls out there.” Asami's smile was teasing, but she gripped Korra's hand tightly.</p><p>“I'm happy with Bolin, thanks,” Kira said. “He's not perfect, but he's the next best thing.”</p><p>“Well that is so sappy I think my feet are stuck to the bed.” Korra said with a laugh. “Ick!”</p><p>“I think you two are sweet together,” Asami said. “He needs someone with a level head. He can be oblivious sometimes to what's going on around him. Mako's been the voice of reason for him for so long, but Mako has a life of his own.”</p><p>“Bolin is a thick-headed goofball,” Korra summed up less eloquently.</p><p>“My thick-headed goofball. My sexy, sexy goofball.” Kira sighed.</p><p>“What do you like best about him?” Asami asked.</p><p>“How much fun he is. He can make the worst situation seem like a game, and he's never bored and never boring. That and...his shoulders. When he takes off his shirt I just get shivers.” Kira sighed again, thinking about it. She missed him, suddenly. Even when she was having fun with other people, she wished that she were having fun wit him.</p><p>“Bolin is fun.” Korra agreed, “The one and only date I went on with him was a blast. I just never thought of him as anything but a friend. And he is buff, I'll give him that. He's grown up a lot over the past few years.” She flexed her own biceps idly and then looked at Asami. “Now tell me what you like about me,” Korra demanded. “I'm jealous.”</p><p>“I love that you're never jealous,” Asami said with a straight face. Korra boffed her with a pillow.</p><p>“Kidding! I love your inner strength. Not just the Avatar thing, but just knowing that whatever happens you will pull yourself up and get it done. And the muscles are nice on you too.”</p><p>Korra smiled and laid back down, her head on Asami's lap, and pulled a blanket up over herself. “And you Asami, are kind and caring. You care about everyone, even people who don't deserve it. Half the time I can't see the good in people, but you can't help but see the good in people. And your figure is insane. I've seen guys freeze in their tracks when they see you. Probably because all their blood is in their cock and they can't focus on walking anymore.”</p><p>Asami laughed. “Thank you Korra, for that riveting image.”</p><p>“It's probably true,” Kira added.</p><p>“Except for Bolin,” Asami mused. “Anyone who has seen you two together can tell he loves you. There aren't any other girls around when you're with him.”</p><p>Kira felt her cheeks redden again. “Can you really tell?”</p><p>“Yes,” Asami and Korra said at the same time. Kira smiled and hugged her knees, the warmth spreading from her cheeks to her heart and belly. It was nice to hear that from someone on the outside.</p><p>“We should try to sleep too,” Kira said, glancing over at Jinora and Ikki. Neither girl had moved an inch since Korra had laid them down.</p><p>“Come snuggle up,” Korra said, patting the bed beside her.</p><p>“Sure,” Kira took her up on the offer and climbed over to put her head on the pillows at the top of the bed. Korra lay on her back in the middle, and Asami snuggled up on her other side after clicking off the electric lamp. The only sound was was the girls' breathing and the occasional whirring of an electric fan. They all slept peacefully until morning.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>